The Wonderful Musical World of Shikon High
by VenaSera2637
Summary: Inuyash's band Curroption and Kagome's band FairChild join the talent show end up meeting and becoming friends can they become more? Inukag MirSan SessRin Songhighschool fic thingy
1. It starts

Disclaimer:I dont own the anime Inuyasha or any of the Songs I might use im extremly poor and live in a three story box with Highspeed internet!!

**_Some back round Inuyasha's band Curroption_**

**_Inuyasha-Lead singer,Guitarist_**

**_Miroku-Backup singer bass guitarist_**

**_Sesshomaru-Drums_**

**-Kagome's band-**

**Kagome -lead vocals and guitar**

**Sango-Backup bass guitar happy screamer person**

**Rin-Drums-**

**Okay peoples lets start**

Okay everyone for the next act in our talent show we have a band called Curroption Kaede the principle of Shikon High announced.

Inuyasha looked at his best friend Miroku and his brother Sessomaru and just said "I can't belive you guys made me join the talent show"

His brother just looked at him and said,Well get over it were on.So all three walked up to the stage Inuyasha grabed his guitar miroku grabed his bass and Sesshmaru went to his drums.Well guys here we go Sesshomaru announced I,2,3, Go!

::Inuyasha and miroku started then sesshomaru came in then Inuyasha started singing::

**When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat  
  
Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives**

**Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams**

**Jamie had a chance, well she really did  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot  
  
Jay committed suicide  
Brandon OD'd and died  
What the hell is going on  
The cruelest dream, reality**

**Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams**

When they were done the crowd gave them a huge applause and Inuyasha said thank you and all three got off stage and Kaeda got back on and started speaking

"Wasnt that band how you kids say these days "awsome" lets give them another round of applause.Okay for our next act we have another band called FearChild"

"FearChild",Inuyasha said well thats a corny name for a band huh miroku?

Miroku was currently drooling over the three beautiful girls that were walking on stage.Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head.What the hell was that for man?,Miroku yelled.Becuase you weren't before Inuyasha could finish one of the girls on stage began to talk,

Hello people im Kagome over there with the bass guitar is Sango and the girl on the drums is Rin and were FearChild,and if we dont win the talent show were gunna set you all on fire!Everyone in the adiunce was staring at them with wide eyes.The Kagome said "Im Kidding" alright lets go!

:Kagome started on her gutat and the other two joined in::

**(a.n.Okay peoples if you know this song you know that its a duet so Kagome and sango are singing well kags singing and sangos screaming ahh the wonderfulness of heavy metle)**

**I feel helpless waiting.  
Could this all be the end?  
It's all coming down all at once.  
Am I losing you?  
No Way Out!  
  
Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
you're going to make this work  
Into the darknessnot knowing at all  
you're going to make this work  
  
Are you out there waiting, wondering about me?  
Never felt so alone as I do now.  
No way out!  
  
Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
you're going to make this work  
Into the darkness...Not knowing at all  
I'm just trying to make this work  
  
Until this all crashes down, I'll hold on.  
Into the darkness...Not knowing at all  
Until this all crashes down....**

When they were done kagome screamed Thank you shikon High and all you other people and all three got off stage.Inuyasha was in awe the lead singer of that group was beutiful and extremly sarcastic and he was determined to meet her before the night was over!

Once again kaede got on the stage and stated speaking All right that was all our acts and the winner of the 5th annual Shikon HighSchool talent show is.......

**Okay that was my first fanfic ever and it sucked well the songs i used were The Kids Arnt all Right by the Offspring and Into The Darkness by kittie my 2 favorite band okay if i get 2 reviwes ill tell you who won the talent show 2 im not asking for much just two!**

**Royal  
**


	2. Kikyo the happy whore

Disclaimer:::Looks in wallet Nope im poor::

And the winner is Keada finished saying we have tie between fairchild and currouption will those two bands please come up to the stage.Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Rin,Sesshomaru,Miroku all went up to the stage.Know origanally the prize was$500 dollars but since there are two winners you get$250 each,finished Keade.

The crowed cheered loudly.Kagome then turned to Sango and Rin and started screaming 'Do you know what we can do with two-hundred and fifty dollars we can buy omplopas and create our own cholate factory and then have a movie called Kagomes chocolate factory.Everyone started at Kagome wideeyed more or less not becuase what she said becuase she said it in one breath.

Rin,said Sango Did you let Kagome have Mountain Dew again.Rin replied yes but it was only a little.

Inu's Pov

Wow this girls hot and seriously hyper I hope I get a chance to talk to her soon

Regular pov

Keade thank you for coming to the talent show everyone good night and drive safe

Inuyasha went to look for Kagome after the talent show but she was nowhere to be found.

Next day at school

In front of Shikon High you could hear the voices of Kagome and Sango arguing

Do it,screamed Sango

No,Kagome screamed back

Do it.

No.

Rin was starting to get a headache so se screamed Kagome will you just do it.

I cant people are staring at me,Kagome Replied

Rin sighed When has that ever stopped you before.

Point taken.

So Kagome took a deep breath it and screamed OWHAHHAHHAHH.

(If you dont know what she just did if you the song down with the sickness by disturbed thats what she just did)

Just so happens at this time Inuyashas group was walking past them and heard this and Miroku walked over and started talking to them.

That was so Freakin awsome said Miroku

Thanks its a gift Kagome said then turned to leave when she head a loud smack and Sango screamed Letch.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome.

Hi

Hi

Where are you going said Inuyasha

Hell on a row boat,replied Kagome. Cool can I go?

What ever tickels your pickle,Kagome sighed and walked away.

And with that both of them walked to class together .

Since they all had the same class together they all entered the class room and sat down in the back row the order going Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Rin,Sesshomaru.Miroku.

Inuyasha was about to start talking to Kagome when Kikyo walked in and sat in front of Inuyasha.Kagome had a realy bad past with this girl and really hated her..

Hey Sango

What Kagome?

Knock,Knock

Whose there

Kikyo

Kikyo who

Kikyo the happy whore.

Just then Kikyo turned around was about to say something and at that moment the teacher walked in.

**Sorry if this chapter is really horrible im really tired and have been up for three hours straight so if you review ill promis to make the next chapter better.**

** Tottles**

****


End file.
